MY CONTRIBUTION TO HELL
by platinumvamp
Summary: Sirius and Remus are starting their second year of hogwarts with james, and Sirius reflects on the events of his first year, marauder era if you want longer chapters okay it will take longer to update, so far this is going pretty quick, suggestions accept
1. The first meeting of the mischief trio

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the character expressed in the amazing books of magical lands and whatnot, but it is highly possible that I will create my own characters, thus I warn you, RAH THE STORY SHALL COMMENCE AFTER THE FOLLOWING MESSAGES lol

Marauder era

Wormtail has no part in this story as my plans exist so far,

I will warn ahead though,

that If I do add him in this story of mine,

he will be bashed incredibly

and if you do not like strange situations

abandon ship now

, it will have Lilly/James,

Remus/Sirius

Frank/Alice possibly,

and Molly/Arthur possibly,

and might have some O/C pairings

and if you want a Severus pairing just ask,

there will be no Sev bashing just so you know.

Sorry if it's Americanized as I'm afraid I don't know much European slang

And now to get to my story

_**MY CONTRIBUTION TO HELL**_

-

-

-

Sirius sighed as he lay down in bed. Yet another year of Hogwarts fun to be had, yet he had this tightening in his stomach that he could not identify. He even had the whole animagus thing settled. His second year at Hogwarts and so much had already happened he met his two best friends for life and he didn't think he could ever get happier than he was now, he sighed yet again and thought back to last year. The first time he entered Kings Cross Station and walked onto platforms nine and three quarters.

He was glaring at the back of his fathers head when he saw him, Remus John Lupin was smiling and hugging his mum and dad, Sirius's parents, of course knew the boys 'condition', they had told him that the boy was a werewolf, but Sirius didn't think it was possible for someone so, for lack of a better word, _tiny, _could be harmful to _anyone_ he looked life if the wind blew too hard he fly away with it, but then again, he had learned looks can be deceiving.

He hugged his father and mother without a single word uttered and hurried to the train, he found and empty compartment and sat down, waiting for the trolley to pass by, so he could get some every flavored beans, and chocolate frogs. He had just began to relax when he heard a shy voice say something in barely a whisper, he looked up to find the werewolf boy, cheeks tinged with pink and looking at the floor as if he were trying to melt into it.

"_If you would be so kind as to actually speak, I might be able to respond." _

Sirius spoke in a cool voice glaring at the boy who turned a rather impressive shade of red, as he spoke again, louder though this time.

"_I'm terribly sorry, but I was wondering If I may share this compartment with you as I've found all the other are full." _

He replied in a trembling voice, and looked father down, an accomplishment Sirius had thought impossible.

"_Very well, if the others are truly full, you may sit, otherwise please leave and do not disturb me again." _

He spoke loud and confident, he shrunk down in the bench opposite me and looked on the verge of tears. Then something happened he never thought possible, _he felt sympathy_ Black's were never to show sympathy, empathy, caring, or any other good feeling for that matter.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings please don't cry!" _

The poor boy looked as if he were in shock, as his mouth had dropped open and he was staring at Sirius.

"_I, well I mean to say, you, I'm sorry, I erm, well I, thanks, I won't."_

Then he smiled and held out his hand to Sirius.

"_Remus John Lupin, absolute pleasure to meet you Sirius Black."_

The boy had know his name… Sirius sat back against the bench after shaking Remus's hand, and stared at the light haired boy.

"_how did you know my name.., Remus?"_

Remus grew red again and smiled sheepishly.

"_You're a black, my dad works and the ministry of magic, and well he talks about your father a lot, and me mum, well I know about you is all, you were looking at me while we were at the platform right? I saw you, I mean no offense, but you looked kind of… mean."_

He stuttered out mostly, Remus's parents knew of Sirius and his family, what and interesting turn of events.

Just when Sirius opened his mouth to say something, a untidy dark head popped in along with a tan body, one that belonged to a blue eyed boy named James Potter.


	2. Sirius has a change of heart

"_Hey, sorry but everywhere else is full and all, may I sit down, oh yeah this I'm James.. Potter, sorry forgot that last names are "required" as to be mannered, load of rubbish if you ask me but ah well, can't have everything my way I suppose." _

He didn't wait for an answer as he sat down, and offered his hand to Remus first, then hesitantly to Sirius. All thoughts of the previous statements were lost as James entered. James was staring at Sirius trying to decipher whether or not to withdraw his hand, but before he could Sirius was gripping James hand rather strongly and shook it twice before dropping his hand and looking out the window, not even bothering to introduce himself, as it seemed James Potter already knew him.

"_Well its rather nice to meet you James, I'm Remus John Lupin, and that is Sirius Black. So is this your first year too?" _

Remus voice shook, and he was beet red, but it was more out of fear, than embarrassment.

"_oh yeah, I know who he is, but I'll be willing to bet ten sickles he's gonna be on Slytherin though, whereas I'M going to be in Gryfindor, no doubt about it I…" "I WILL NOT BE IN SLYTHERIN YOU KNOW NOTIHNG OF ME YOU STUPID PRAT!" _

Sirius didn't know why he yelled that out, but for some strange reason he didn't want to be in Slytherin and he got incredibly angry at James for saying he would be. He was completely red in the face and fuming standing in front of James with his fist raised.

"_What's this? A black saying he __**doesn't **__want to be in Slytherin? Why I'd never believe this would happen in a million years, what happened Siri-pooh, did mummy drop you on your head when you were a wee lad? An infant perhaps?" _

James was dumbfounded and did not believe his ears but this did not stop him from commenting on Sirius's sudden shouting. Sirius was confused first sympathy towards a dangerous creature, now he was saying he didn't want to be in Slytherin! Really now, this was starting to become absurd, he was so intent on being the _perfect_ Slytherin but now he wanted what, to become a _Gryfindor_? Was the world coming to an end?

"_you blundering idiot __**I**__ will choose who I want to be, and I will not be some Slytherin fool, I happen to have more sense than to be as stupid as to do such a thing, I have no intentions of joining my family's stupid tradition, and nor will I try and become some dark arts obsessed loon, so just shut your mouth POTTER!"_

Sirius was starting to scare himself now, he just insulted his own family, implied that his father was obsessed with the dark arts, and claimed to want to end the stupid tradition of Slytherin students in his family, was he going mad?

"_I… I'm.. I'm sorry, its' just that everyone says the Black family is nothing but purebred morons, NO OFFENSE OF COURSE!, but well, they even said you had evil in you as well, seeing as the whole thing with you setting the ministers robes on fire I mean, they said it was because he wouldn't let you have your own rooms at Hogwarts or something of the sort…"_

James trailed off, thoroughly ashamed of his beliefs that the entire Black family was no good. Sirius listened to the boy speak and for the second time in an hour, felt an emotion that his family disapproved of, GUILT. Sirius felt guilty for having yelled at James, and was now thoroughly confused , yet this did not prevent yet another sin according to his family happen, he giggled, not laughed, not chuckled, not faked laugh, but giggles, girly, bubbly, but low pitched giggles. James and Remus just stared at him till the giggles subsided, and all the remains of the strange event subsided except for the panting to regain his breath.

"_Err, you okay mate?"_

James tentatively asked fearing the boy would go hysterical again. Remus then started to giggle a bit too, and James face morphed into a petrified state and he gripped the bench, preparing to bolt if either of the two decided to attack him or something.

"_yeah are you okay there Sirius, you're acting a tad different than earlier. _

Remus spoke, after he too finished giggling.

"_yes, I'm fine, though, the look on your face Mr. Potter is quite amusing, you have no reason to fear me, you were in the right to think of me the way you did, as I am quite aware my family has a __**questionable**__ past, I set them on fire, quite by mistake, I assure you. I actually had every intention of going into the house of Slytherin before I boarded this train, but somehow, along the way I changed my mind, it's quite startling really, as I'm usually rather rude, and cold to people for a great deal of the time. I hope that you will not judge me by my family though, I truly wish to be better, most of the time I did, but coming from the family I did, my life has been filled with much disturbing thoughts from my father, and I was taught no other way, If you would give me some time though, I think I can surpass my evil ways, don't you think Remus?"_

The amber eyed boy blushed and nodded, then broke out in a wide grin, and proceeded to hug Sirius then James.

"_I do so hope we all make it in the same house, and rooms, you both seem to be very nice people." _

Remus nearly whispered to them. The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter, and stories of happy events from James and Remus and Sirius listened. They put on their robes as the train slowed, and then got out as a loud voice echoed out "first years this way c'mon now dun got all day y'know", or something along the lines thereof. They found the owner of the voice, a tall man with long black robes and blonde hair, it was too dark to discern any other features he had. The blonde man led them to boats and the trio found one with only a small fiery haired girl in it. They approached it warily because she seemed a bit peeved.

"_Um, excuse me, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but may we share this boat with you? I'm James Potter , and this is Remus John Lupin, he likes to say his ENTIRE name, and Sirius Black, who does not like his family."_

James said as he pointed out Remus and Sirius. Remus going red and giving and indignant 'humph', and Sirius beaming. James grinned widely as she nodded.

"_I'm Lilly Evans, it's nice to meet you all, I'm to assume it's your first years as well?"_

"_yep, me and these two just met each other really, we were on the train together." _

James explained. He had a feeling he was going to like this Evans girl. He grinned like a fool all the way up to the castle, and then they found themselves in front of two rather large doors, laughter and loud talking filled the hallway, and the three began to glance at each other nervously.


	3. sorting into houses

"_Oh, Merlin I hope I'm not in Slytherin, No offense o'course Sirius, It's just that, well I've never heard anything good about it, so naturally you wouldn't want to be in it right, and Merlin I'm rambling now."_

James ground out, wiping the sweat off his forehead, then glared at his robes for being too hot. Sirius was staring at the doors as if they were the most evil things in the world, and Remus had found one of his school books and started to read, he was very enthusiastic to start off the year, and had read all of his textbooks twice, and memorized every one of the volumes, word for word. Sirius sighed stood behind Remus trying to see what he was reading, once figuring it out he gasped indignantly.

"_you're reading the __**textbook**__ Remus, are you mad, sheesh I never thought that someone would ever do that for __**pleasure**__ it's mad , yep, no other way to put it, I think textbooks are a load of rubbish meself."_

Remus blushed, he could feel the heat from Sirius breath on his neck, and it was all that he could do not to smile, and lean back to feel it again. For one thing about Remus John Lupin, was that not only was he a werewolf, but he was gay as well, he was so many things people hated it was ridiculous, werewolf, know-it-all, too-shy, giggly, overly cheery, and gay; he hated himself for all these things, yet he could not change a single thing about any of it. Sirius liked how Remus smelled, exactly like chocolate, it was if the boy went swimming In it, it made the black- haired, grey-eyed, boy want to lick him, making Sirius even more scared than when the strange things started to happen…

"_well Mr. Black I happen to love books, and I thought it would be a good idea to read them a third time so I won't have any trouble with my work."_

Remus smiled at him while simultaneously turning so red he could compete with an apple and win. Sirius stared at Remus with awe, while James and Lilly stared at them bewilderedly. Then all of a sudden a woman's voice rang out, effectively silencing the whole group of first year students.

"_I am Professor Touerz, it is pronounced just like towers, so if I hear anyone saying two hours, or tours, or whatnot you will receive detention, now come along and follow me into the great hall here, where you will be sorted into your houses, come along, come along."_

She led them into a rather large room, filled with older students, sitting at four large tables, then the professors in front of them and one short table, about twelve professors sat alongside the headmaster, who's name was Daverock Pregaman, She led them right up to the front about two yardsticks from the staff table, and about five feet in front of them was a stool with a decrepit looking hat sitting upon it, it was pointed like a witch's hat, and it had patches all over it.

"_now as I call you name, kindly step up here, sit on the stool where I will lower this hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the fours houses, which are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."_

She started to call of names then one stood out and all the first years gasped, as well as quite a few of the older students, that name belonged to a certain Sirius Orion Black.

"_Sirius Black? It would do you well to come up now."_

The woman said it, and as Sirius made his way nervously up to the stool, he nearly tripped twice, and only when he heard Remus say that it was okay did he manage to make it to the stool unharmed. And as the hat was lowered on his head it started to talk to him.

"_ah, another Black, I usually put your kind in Slytherin, but you seem to be different, yes, yes, I see, I think you belong in GRYFINDOR!"_

Sirius grinned hugely and Gryfindor clapped, whistled, and cheered, and Remus smiled at him, and Sirius managed to hug the amber-eyed boy as he went, quite surprising Remus. The witch called off some more names then…

"_Lilly Evans?"_

She walked up nervously glancing back at her newfound friends, who smiled at her reassuringly and made thumbs up.

"_miss Evans, you show great promise here, powerful ,and smart indeed, I see a lot of bravery and courage, so you shall be in GRYFINDOR!"_

She let out a breath of relief and joined Sirius at the table who smiled and hugged her.

"_so far so good, now all we need is for Remus, and James to get in, and we are all set." _

Sirius said to her after they hugged. She nodded, and watched as more names were called off and then her other new friend Remus was called.

"_Remus Lupin!"_

Remus shook as he walked up and sat down on the stool, but when he did the hat was silent he waited a little bit, then turned to Professor Touerz, but then the hat started to make noises as if it were deciding something.

"Hmn, I've never met a werewolf before, it's quite interesting seeing what's in your head my dear boy, horror, and abuse, and even rape, It's something I don't wish to see happening to someone as young as you, my poor child after dinner is through, a trip to the infirmary wouldn't be such a bad idea. Now as to where you are going I think it will be best to put you in… Gryfindor!"

Remus was shaking more after getting sorted, that he didn't realize he was half way sitting on Sirius left leg, till Sirius started to poke him in the ribs.

"_oi , what is it Sirius?"_

He said kind of annoyed.

"_you're sitting on my leg mate…"_

"_Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice."_

Remus blushed once again, he was beginning to think he would always be red, with the amount of blushing he's been doing. James names was called and as soon as the hat touched his head it screamed "Gryfindor!" without hesitance. The rest of the night they ate and talked, as the Gryfindor head boy walked them up to the doors and told the students the passwords, then briefly explained that they were going upstairs to the left, and Lilly was going upstairs to the right, they said their goodnights, and the boys found that they shared a room, and the stayed up till four A.M talking.


End file.
